


Gold And Pearls

by transmarkcohen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: All I can say is this was inspired by Malinda Kathleen Reese's Google Translate of I Dreamed A Dream.





	Gold And Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



         Fantine blinked her eyes open, sunlight streaming in through the window and having woken her up. The spot in the bed next to her was cold, too. But she reached out her hand and it was greeted with-grasped by-another hand. The fingers interlaced and Fantine smiled.   
         Marie, her wife, smiled down at her. She had the most gorgeous brunette hair that tumbled down her shoulders, with immensely dark eyes to match. She was already dressed in a simple robe of forest green. "Bon matin, mon amour," she said, and she leaned down to kiss Fantine, who kissed back. Fantine sat up and Marie ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.  
         Fantine moved slightly so that Marie was holding both of her hands. In Marie's left hand, she held and gently rubbed Fantine's right hand. Simple and smooth and nice and this was how life should be.   
         "I had the most wonderful dream," Fantine murmured.   
         "Oh?"   
         "Oui. I dreamed..." She pressed a kiss to Marie's lips. "Of us."  
         Marie smiled.   
         "How was it, ma chérie?"   
         "Absolutely wonderful."  
         "Shall we wake Cosette yet?"  
         "No." Fantine pulled Marie back onto the bed and curled up next to her. "Let's just enjoy the warmth of the blanket while we can."


End file.
